


You again?

by Creedslove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: Reader and Hopper have a steady relationship, they are in love and he has future plans of making her the new Mrs.Hopper... That's when his ex-wife Diane, comes back to Hawkins, bringing a box that belonged to Sara and with that it brings Jim buried emotions and many problems to the couple…





	You again?

**Author's Note:**

> This came out from my roleplay sessions with my baby shark (@chrisjawawa ) the ideas here presented are shared by us both, with only a few changes and additions made to fit the story better... The reader is female and considerably a lot younger than Hopper, legal age but basically in her early 20's (inspired by our ages 22). This story involves some Hopper backstory mostly made up by us, Diane being a bitch and we also have Sara as a guardian angel for Hopper

A quiet evening in was Jim Hopper's favorite activity to do… Well, second favorite, since fucking his girlfriend had to be the first one. He tried focusing on the TV, a random cop show on as the girl paid attention to it, however, the fact she was snuggling in his lap instead of being on the couch made it very hard. 

"Want the last piece, Hop?" 

Y/N asked sweetly as she handed him the chocolate. The man shook his head, as he thought of his big stomach, he couldn't afford eating that much nowadays… he looked at his own figure discreetly "no baby, you can have it" 

Y/N nodded, eating the last piece, although she did realize why he had said no. Resting her face in the crook of his neck, she sighed, her fingers running softly through her belly, as he tensed up a bit; her lips ghosted over his skin, kissing it softly and feeling him relax more 

"You know, Hop.. I love when you fuck me from behind and I feel your belly against my ass" she teased, biting her lips as her knee stroked his bulge. Jim groaned, already feeling his cock harden, that girl just had a way of messing with him, he couldn't nor wanted to explain, he just loved giving in to her every time. 

His big hand traveled from the small of her back, where he sustained her body, from her ass, squeezing it and making her close her eyes. 

"You do, don't you, little slut?" 

He only got delicious moans as replies, good thing El was enjoying a sleepover at Max's, that way they could quickly escalate to his number one activity.

Y/N's lips looked for his, giggling softly when his mustache tickled her. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue on hers, straddling his lap quickly, her ragged breath met his. The girl gripped Hopper's hair, strong hands squeezed her hips and…

The phone rang. 

The kiss was broken immediately, Hop licked his lips, enjoying the remains of her taste and got up, finding extremely odd a phone call on a Wednesday evening. Not many people had his number, and even the ones that did, called him rarely, usually to break bad news to the couple. 

Y/N said nothing, as she followed him with her gaze; she suddenly felt wary, a cold shiver ran down her spine, she did not like that sensation, she felt something bad was about to happen. 

"Hey Joyce…" Hopper said relieved to know it was just his friend calling, although a small part of him feared something had happened to Will, luckily - to Joyce, but not him - that was not the case. "What? Oh shit" he glanced at Y/N and looked away, hoping she hadn't noticed "alright, Joyce… I'll see what I can do tomorrow, thank you.." he finished his phone call and walked back to his recliner. Mary's curious eyes staring at him.

"What happened, Hop?" she asked worriedly "something happened to Will? Jonathan?" 

"No baby, the boys are fine…" he scratched the back of his neck "it's something else…" he looked down "uh.. Diane, my ex-wife, she is back to Hawkins…" 

  
  


"Back to Hawkins?" 

Y/N bit her lips and frowned, a little puzzled "and this is good? Or bad?" she asked innocently, but judging by the change of his face, it wasn't good. He sighed and lit up a cigarette, inhaling it deeply and blowing the smoke before shrugging 

"I don't know" 

"But Hop… I thought she had remarried and had had a baby… Why is she back?" 

Hopper sat next to her again, putting out his cigarette and stroking her face "Joyce couldn't tell me much either, apparently she is back in Hawkins and she went after me, but couldn't find my address, so she headed for Joyce's to know if I had moved or married again…" 

Y/N nodded, although it was visible she was just as confused as he was. Jim wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "hey baby, no matter what happens, you know you and El are my life, right? My love…" he said, hiding the fact Diane was not only the jealous type, but also extremely competitive, he just didn't want to spark any insecurities, especially because Y/N was his one and only. 

"I know, Hop" she smiled, her soft hands caressing his face "I just find this weird, coming back here so sudden, and well…" she bit her lips "I don't want her to bring you any bad or painful memories" she said carefully, not mentioning his late daughter. 

"Me neither… Life's been painful already" he sighed sadly. The girl couldn't stand the hurt in his voice every time that subject was brought up. 

"Hey handsome…" her voice was a sweet whisper "just remember you have El and I to make you feel loved" 

His smile was small, but honest. He leaned in and kissed her, shaking his ex-wife off from his thoughts "and I love you two… so much" 

She rested against his body, being surrounded in his warmth, his deep voice making her open her eyes again "you should go to sleep now, baby girl, it is late" 

***

The next morning, Y/N rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned, her sleep being restless due to the previous night's news. She stretched in bed and smiled as Hopper entered the room freshened up and in his uniform after a shower. However, as soon as he noticed her awake, he crawled into bed again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her smaller frame closer.

"Morning, sweetheart" he nuzzled her neck, making her giggle 

"Smelling good, chief" she grinned and turned her face to him, smiling. 

"You are the one who always smells good…" he brushed her hair to the side exposing her neck and kissing her skin "and tastes good too" his teeth nibbled her so softly, spreading goosebumps all over her body "it's a shame we have to go to work, isn't it?" 

"It is" she wiggled her body against his crotch "but you are the chief of police and you can do whatever you want… Including holding a citizen still for a few hours…" 

He grinned, his mustache tickling her as his bites became licks "you are under arrest, miss" Hopper held both of her hands together "you'll have to follow me to the police station, I'm afraid…" he joked 

"Or what?" she raised her eyebrow "you will handcuff me?" 

Suddenly, Jane's knocks on the door their moment. Jim sighed, giving Y/N one last ass squeeze before getting up to prepare his daughter's breakfast. "This isn't over" he warned his girlfriend. 

***

After they had the mood killed by El's hunger, Y/N saw herself forced to work with that known tingling sensation in her lower belly; the same sensation that made her press her thighs together every ten minutes so her throbbing clit would get some sort of relief. Her mind kept driving her attention to her big, strong and dirty boyfriend, and how she wanted to be filled up by his cock. She bit her lips and thanked the heavens when the clock striked noon and she was finally free for her lunch break. 

On her way, she saw some cupcakes looking delicious and inviting, and thought of them as the perfect excuse to stop by the police station, that way she could bring the chief his dessert, hoping she could be his main course, she couldn't care less if Hopper ate the cupcakes or not, as long as he had a taste of her throbbing pussy first. 

Hopper was at his table, filling in some paperwork focused on an activity he hated with passion, but he still groaned when Flo interrupted him by knocking on the door. However, when he realized she was only welcoming Y/N, his face softened and a silly smile appeared on his face. 

"I thought you were still under arrest, baby girl" he said, getting up and greeting her with a peck on the lips, earning a cute chuckle in return. 

"Yeah, but I saw these and thought of you" she showed him the little treats. Jim took them and put them on his desk "I'll keep those for later, I am hungry for something else, now… well, hungry for someone else" he quickly locked the door and in no time, Jim Hopper was sitting behind his desk with Y/N straddling him, as they kissed each other eagerly. 

His lips kissed down her collarbone, as fast hands stroked her nipples over her top. Delicate hands pulled his hair softly as she wanted to surrender to him completely.

He was ready to take her right there when frenetic knocks on the door stopped them by the second time in a row that day. The chief ignored them at first, turning his attention to his needy girlfriend, again. Still, whoever was on the other side of the door, insisted on it, sounding even more urgent. The girl jumped off his lap and tried to get herself decent once more, as she heard Flo's voice telling the mysterious person, the chief would be ready to see them in a minute. 

Jim adjusted his pants to hide his boner and put on his hat, ready to give the intruder his best "mean chief of police" face. 

He sighed annoyed one last time before finally opening the door and gasping as his ex-wife stood there in front of his eyes. 

A blonde woman, dressed in expensive clothes stared at him with an indecipherable expression, ignoring Y/N completely at first. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty either, the younger girl couldn't quite describe the other woman or how she felt towards her, but something about her greeted her ex-husband with a big, tight hug bothered her to no end. 

"Oh my God! Jim, hi!" Diane said, with a small smile as he let go of her, she hadn't aged much, she still looked pretty good, better than he remember, now that she wasn't grieving anymore. "You look different" she said eyeing his stomach intently, before giving him another smile "you look good".

Y/N recognized a different spark in her eyes, the same spark you see when bullies are having fun by humiliating other kids, and she felt wary again, something told her to stay - and keep Hop - away from Diane, who, almost as if she were reading her thoughts, eyed her up and down. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jim, I had no idea you had arrested a hooker" 

Y/N's blood boiled, she clenched her teeth, and although he hated his ex began attacking his baby girl, Hopper sensed the tension between them could be a lot more dangerous than he thought. He walked to Y/N's side and held her hand, introducing her as his girlfriend. 

Diane nodded, pretending she didn't know that, and giving him a small smile, she commented:

"Oh, she is… young, Hop…"

He sighed annoyed and decided to cut the crap, knowing she would spend the day beating around the bush if that meant she would get to piss him

"So… chief of police, new girlfriend… I also heard you adopted a new kid? You must be making good money then" 

He frowned, as Y/N sat on the small couch and he rested his hands on her shoulders "you know I don't care about money, never did" 

She nodded. 

"I know, if you did, we would have probably never gotten divorced" she let out a chuckle "anyway, I am staying at my mom's old house and I would love to have you and your daughter over for dinner.. You know, I was going through some garage cleaning and found some stuff you might like, you know, Sara's stuff…" 

He squeezed Y/N's shoulder tightly at the mention of his first daughter. He was leading a happy life now, thanks to his two girls, but the pain he felt because of his first little one, was something that it would never go away. 

"I will let you know" he said dryly, and the three of them in that room knew he had no intentions of attending that dinner, maybe that was what made Diane soften up and act honestly and talk to them like an actual person, without any provocations. 

"Please Jim, tomorrow evening… you can bring your daughter so I'll meet her, and you can bring her too" she motioned to Y/N "I… I feel alone… My husband and I, we are having a break and he took the baby to Florida to visit his parents and I came here to see my family" 

He sighed, he didn't want to have dinner with her, but at the same time, he wanted to see what belongings she'd found. He wanted them back, maybe having a memento would help him ease the pain. He finally agreed to her dinner and Diane seemed very pleased, she hugged him again and gave his cheek a kiss, being it too close to his mouth. He visibly blushed at the unexpected action and turned to Y/N as soon as the other woman left. 

"Baby, I don't care about her, alright? I just want to have Sara's stuff back"

"I know baby, I understand" and she really did, but that didn't subdued the jealousy she was feeling "I gotta go back to work now, enjoy the cupcakes" she said without giving him a proper goodbye and left the station at a fast pace, pretending she didn't hear him calling her name.

"Shit" Hopper told himself, he could sense his problems were only starting. 

  
  
  



End file.
